Dystopia Wiki Home
Welcome to the Dystopia Wiki! Hello all and welcome to the Official UNofficial information center for all things concerning Dystopia. Here you will find a comprehensive datatbase of information compiled from various sources of the Dystopia community(The fans!). Most of the information contained here will be things many of the community have heard from a large variety of sources, from IRC chats to forum posts. The advantage of using the Wiki is that all Dystopia fans can contribute to it's growth, and the information here will(Hopefully) be very organised, easy to follow, and informative. One of the biggest aims of the Wiki is to provide information you can't otherwise find in the forums or the Official Dystopia website. * The purpose of the Wiki is to provide up-to-date information to Dystopia Fans, FROM Dystopia fans(You know who you are.) Forums are great places to socialize and have some silly fun, but let's all keep the Wiki as on-topic and cognitive as possible. :] * If you have some information to add to the Wiki, make sure the information does not already exist somewhere. Unless of course, it's an updated tidbit of information of course! We can change things as needed. * Let's all be kind to eachother and have a good time! * Keep in mind also that Dystopia is not yet released and that Dystopia fans who have gathered information about Dystopia through IRC chats, PM's, AIM's, and any other myriad of mixed sources may include that information in the Wiki as they see fit, but none of the info posted here is guarenteed 100% accurate. * Keep in mind ESPECIALLY that we can't include copywritten material directly from the Dystopia site(Or any site) without prior consent. * Enjoy! News Improvements :Things have progressed smoothly on the Wiki! We've already had several contributions already! Keep in mind everyone that it helps alot if you create an account and log in before making changes because we can easily see changes with the history function. Logging in also allows you some extra usefull commands such as the 'Minor Edit' option, which simply allows you to edit a page and checkmark the edit as a 'minor edit' and won't show up on other peoples history lists(Your own minor edits do). It helps keep history spam down. Also, it lets you add signitures with timestamps which you will see at the bottom of this text. Remember though, the Dystopia Wiki belongs to everyone! --Rei 09:45, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) What is Dystopia? This is where you can find out alot of general, well-known information about the Dystopia game. An FAQ is included, as well as some other usefull related information and probably some stuff a few of you may not know about. * FAQ Arsenal Here you can find out all about Dystopia's varied arsenal, anything from Weapons, Implants, to the different Augmentation Classes, and more! The developers may not tell us every little thing about the games arsenal, but that doesn't mean we don't know alot about it already. :] *Weapons *Implants *Classes *Vehicles Community Want to voice your opinion? Discuss your wishlist? Learn about the forums or the crazies who inhabit it? Then you should find this section and it's links usefull!